1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article orienting apparatus, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for arranging balloons or the like in a predetermined nozzle-up orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sorting apparatus is known in the art for sorting round articles of varying diameter into separate bins. The apparatus comprises a pair of downwardly inclined cylindrical fixed or rotating members defining a gap therebetween increasing from the upper end to the lower end. Articles of varying diameter are fed from above the members into the gap at the upper end of the members, roll down the members, and fall through the members when the gap width therebetween slightly exceeds the diameter of an article. Bins are provided beneath and along the length of the members to catch articles of varying diameter as they fall through the members.
It is also known in the art to orient articles by the use of air pressure. For example, lids having a cupped rim or skirt can be oriented by directing a stream of air against the lid to flip "skirt down" articles to a "skirt up" position without affecting articles already in the "skirt up" position. In this case, the lids have the characteristic configuration of the cupped rim or skirt, and the air nozzle can be positioned to direct an air stream to contact an outer portion of the skirt to induce a flipping action thereto. When the article is already in the "skirt up" position, on the other hand, the air stream acts upon a lesser area, resulting in only a slight lifting action which is not sufficient to flip the "skirt up" article.
The above-described prior art mechanisms are apparently suitable for orienting articles and lids having the required rigid surface configurations. However, such mechanisms are not suitable for orienting flexible articles, such as balloons or the like, each having a baggy body and a less baggy nozzle. The present invention has particular utility for orienting flexible articles, such as balloons.